The Unexpected
by Skitter160
Summary: Draco shouts out his love in the Great Hall. It was all so unexpected.


**The Unexpected**

**Skitter160**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm not really sure I would want to at that. They are J.K. Rowling's not mine.**

**Warnings: Slash (though I'm not saying who), oh and tooth killing sweet fluff **

Author's Note: There is a pairing in this. Even if the character only says Draco, I did that so you could try to guess at the beginning. I don't always like the fact that the pairing is right there in your face and you don't have to figure it out for awhile. Usually I do, but with this it's just so much more fun for me if you don't know. **Well R&R and no flames!**

"You're doing it again." Crabbe told Draco Malfoy as they sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall eating dinner.

Draco was glaring over at the Gold Trio at the Gryffindor table. The Weasel was looking down and the Mudblood and Scarhead were trying to cheer him up. When Crabbe didn't continue he looked over at him to see what he was talking about.

"Why don't you just tell Potter you like him?" Crabbe suggested and Draco looked at him like he was out of his mind.

"I told you it was Granger." Goyle inserted and brought Draco's evil glare upon his head.

"What are you two idiots talking about?" Draco hissed. 'Where the hell did they get the idea I like Scarhead or the Mudblood?' He wondered to himself. But his eyes drifted back to the Gryffindor table where the Mudblood was touching what was his. She'd already been doing it all day as it was.

"We know you like one of them or you wouldn't bully them so much." Goyle stated and Crabbe nodded while Draco gave a look asking for proof. "We know you like to divide the torment, you usually only bully a group a few times a day. But with them you bully them all the time."

"So?" Draco looked at them his eyes promising horrid things if they did not get to the point. 'Seriously that's their logic?'

"The whole thinks so Draco, so which is it Potter or Granger?" Crabbe demanded.

'The whole school thinks I like Scarhead or Mudblood?' Draco thought a moment and was about to answer neither when he saw Pothead reach over as if to hug the Weasel and he snapped inside. Not because he was mad for them thinking that way, ok well it had to do with it. But for ignoring the fact the group was a trio, and they had ignored a perfectly sexy candidate for his affections. He stood up slamming his goblet down on the table, causing everyone to look at him the Hall falling quiet for a moment. He didn't notice though as his temper flared. "Keep your hands off MY Weasel Potter!" He yelled shocking the already quiet Hall into utter silence.

Harry's hand froze on its way to Ron's shoulders and Hermione looked up from her book, Ron himself turned bright scarlet. The Hall soon broke out in loud voices.

Finally Draco realized where he was and what he had just done and fled the hall looking more than a little pink in the face.

After Mlafoy ran out Ron turned to Harry, who he saw was indeed about to touch him but was quickly pulling his hand back. "Did Draco Malfoy just call me his?" Ron asked them in utter disbelief.

"I believe so." Harry said softly, in his mind he was already plotting Malfoy's demise.

"And the whole Hall heard it." Hermione added before looking back down at her book.

Ron looked at his friends and was disconcerted to see that they were rather calm. "Why are you both so calm about this?" It was a moment and exchanged glances later that he got an answer.

"We knew he liked one of us, or else he wouldn't bully us so much. Personally I always thought it was Harry." She gave Ron a look of sympathy before looking at Harry who seemed to be thinking of ways to murder Malfoy. "Don't you agree Harry?"

"Well I always thought it was you he liked Hermione." Harry told her glancing at Ron from the corner of his eye.

Ron felt a little ill, and pushed his plate away. It wasn't the fact his friends didn't think it could be him, well that didn't help, but it was the fact that everyone around them was whispering the same thing. No one had given him a second thought. And he was the one Malfoy goaded most. 'What am I, Harry's shadow?' He thought to himself and he knew that was exactly what they thought as he stood up. "I need some air." He said quickly as he stood he was about to bolt when he saw the look Harry was giving him. "I'm fine." He asserted giving his best friend a look that said 'don't you dare follow me' before he sprinted out of the Hall and away from all the faint whispers of his classmates that told him he was only the shadow of The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"Harry." Hermione sighed as he went to stand up. "Give him some time."

"I wasn't going to follow." Harry gave her a look like she was crazy.

"Don't lie to me." She reprimanded. "I know you love him but…" She was cut off from finishing her sentence.

"WHAT? Love him?" Harry looked caught but tried his hardest to sound surprised, which he was that she knew.

"Don't even." An unexpected voice said from Hermione's side, it was Seamus. "The only one and I do mean the only one, who is unaware of you being in love with Ron, is Ron. He's convinced you're in love with Hermione and trying to get her mad by spending more time with him, or that you are in love with Ginny and trying to get close to her." Seamus laughed a little. "He was always a little on the dense side when it came to anything but Quidditch and chess. You would have thought Gin would have told him about you though Hermione."

Instead of an answer she gave him a look that said Oh-that-would-go-over-so-well.

Harry smiled sheepishly as he sat back down. "So, how long have you known?" He asked quietly.

Meanwhile Ron was storming towards the lake, he didn't even look to see if anyone was around as he stormed over to his favorite tree. He slowed down as he approached it his thoughts swirling around what the school thought of him. What Malfoy had always been telling him, and once on Malfoy to the odd outburst in the Hall that had caused this. But it made him recall all the times he had seen a glimpse of something that was not hate in the blonde's eyes.

Reaching the tree he walked around it slowly and was surprised to see blonde hair from the distance, he couldn't see the face but he knew it was Malfoy. 'Should I go over anyway or just head back?' He asked himself. 'Head back to what? To the whispers of your supposed comrades?' His mind jeered at him. Settling on continuing to the tree he stopped about a foot away from the blonde, who still did not notice his presence. He had his back against the tree, his knees pulled up to his chest with his arms around them and his face buried in his knees. Deciding he did not want to fight Ron simply took a seat next to the blonde without a word.

Malfoy jumped a bit as he felt someone sit down next to him. He knew it was not Crabbe or Goyle, and his other housemates could care less about where he went, just how to use what he said. After a few seconds of debate he looked over and quickly looked back down in surprise. "What are you doing here Weasel?" He asked into his knees. Of course he knew this was not how a Malfoy was supposed to act, but at the moment he didn't really care. After all he had no intention of being like his Father anymore, not after he figured out that his Father, the same Father that told him Malfoys bow to no one, bowed before a hypocritical Dark Lord. Sure he was still mean, spiteful, and way above everyone else, but that was just how he was. He could be nice to; he just preferred not to be.

"Sorry what did you say?" Ron frowned he knew Malfoy had said something but it was too muffled to understand.

Malfoy lifted his head just enough to be heard and repeated himself, not something he was used to. But then again neither were feelings of embarrassment, he had only felt it a handful of times before, but he had plenty of them right now. But he had long ago accepted the fact that you need to feel if you expect to be able to make another feel even worse, but that did not include empathy or sympathy those were deed unnecessary, so was love for that matter but that didn't stop them half the time. "I said what are you doing here Weasel?"

"This is where I go to think." Ron sighed as he leaned back against the tree his shoulder merely an inch from Malfoy's.

"Should I leave then?" Malfoy asked in all seriousness, he knew he probably shouldn't show his nice side, but he was in no mood to fight and he certainly knew that the Weasley would not have it easy either. After all he just called him his in the Great Hall. Malfoy blushed a bit and hid his face again from thinking about it. 'Why did I have to snap like that?'

"Your ears are red Malfoy." Ron said instead of answering the question. "Are you cold?" It wasn't cold out, not really cold at least just a little chilly, but Malfoy had been out there longer. Malfoy shook his head and moved to leave. "You can stay." Ron said slowly leaning further back into the tree. "I don't mind."

"Don't you hate me?" Malfoy asked looking at the red head from the corner of his eye. "I mean I just claimed you in there and all we ever have done is fight. We are enemies, yet I called you mine aren't you at least mad?" Malfoy was completely confused as to why the Weasley had not punched him or yelled at him yet.

"I'm not mad, and I can't say I hate you with good conscience anymore. I haven't been able to do that for awhile now though." Ron said looking over at Malfoy pulling his own knees to his chest and resting his head on them.

"What's that mean?" Malfoy asked settling back in against the tree his head on his own knees finally looking the red head in the eye.

Instead of answering Ron smiled a little. "You know what everyone is saying don't you?"

Malfoy got that he was referring to the rest of the students back in the Great Hall. "That I'm a fag, and I have the hots for a Weasley? I know my house at least is laughing up a storm about now."

"Well that I'm sure." Ron frowned. "But it's not just you they are talking about."

"I know." Malfoy frowned. 'Since when have we been able to have a conversation without insults?'

"You know everyone knew you liked one of us?" Ron asked instead of stated.

"Yeah Crabbe and Goyle were asking me if it was Scarhead or the Mudblood I liked." Malfoy scowled. "If I wanted someone famous I would have duplicated myself, and a Mudblood seriously what are they thinking?" He wasn't meaning to say all that it just seemed to come out as if his mouth had a mind of its own.

Ron instead of being upset laughed. "You're so odd Malfoy." When he got a glare he went on with his previous sentiments. "But you know that means no one even thought it could be me. I know we were enemies, but doesn't that mean you picked on me more? And going by their logic, not mine mind you, that would mean it was me." Ron sighed. "They really do only see me as his shadow you know." His shoulders slumped and he sighed again. "And here I am spilling my guts to the enemy, the one that always told me I was."

"You're not his shadow." Malfoy asserted placing a hand on Ron's shoulder shocking both boys with the physical contact but Ron did not remove it, and Malfoy was content to leave it.

"How can you say that when you were the one that asserted I was?" Ron demanded his eyes threatening tears.

"I said it for a different reason than you think." Malfoy sighed moving his hand to Ron's cheek wiping away a small tear, to his surprise Ron let him. "I wanted you to look at me, for the longest time now; I didn't care how you looked at me as long as you did." He thumb was caressing Ron's cheek and Ron seemed to be leaning into the touch Malfoy was mumbling but he knew Ron was listening. "I hated Potter for being around you so much; I hated you for letting him. I hated the Mudblood for the same reasons." He sighed. "The reasons behind that hate have not changed but the feelings for you have." He pulled his hand away and placed the now warm hand against his cheek. "I should go." He moved to leave but stopped when Ron shook his head.

He smiled placing a hand on the hand that Malfoy had to his cheek. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." He admitted in all honesty. "Even if your methods of going about it were a little cruel you get points for effort." Ron smiled before moving his hand from Malfoy's cheek to his waist pulling him to his side.

Malfoy stiffened but Ron made no further movement and he relaxed. "Are you sure you're ok with this?" He asked weakly as he placed his head on Ron's shoulder. "Never mind I don't care if you throw me into the lake in the next minute I'm happy now."

Ron chuckled. "Actually Draco, I have liked you for awhile now." He felt a shiver run up the blonde's spine when he said his name, but he didn't allow him a chance to say anything before continuing. "I don't know if you noticed but you have never looked at me with just hate." Malfoy looked up at him from his shoulder as if to say what are you getting at? So he went on. "In first year and second year you would have this confused look cross your face when fought, then in third year you were hateful but your eyes said you were trying to understand something. But it wasn't until fourth year that they showed any sort of clear insight." Ron paused to make sure Draco was following.

"I remember in first year I was so shocked at seeing a Weasley, and you were nothing like my Father had said. Second year I was just so lost by all the pureblood lessons at home I couldn't get my head around it. But I knew I personally didn't really hate you. It was something else." Draco admitted as he wrapped his arm around Ron's back. "But in third year I was mad, I was so mad that Harry bloody Potter was there stealing all of your attention. I started to understand that I liked you Ron." He had felt a little shudder pass through at hearing his name.

Ron smiled at him squeezing him slightly. "I saw all that in your eyes." He admitted. "But I couldn't get past the things you said until fourth year when you looked hurt by every insult you threw at me, like it hurt you to say it."

"It did for awhile." Draco nuzzled Ron's neck a little. "Then in fifth year I was so jealous of that Mudblood for dating you." Draco nipped Ron's neck with his teeth sending a shiver up his spine.

"I saw that too." Ron replied placing his lips on Draco's forehead. "But you shouldn't call her that." Ron warned his free hand caressing Draco's cheek making him look at him. When he finally turned his head he bent down capturing his lips in soft and slow kiss before pulling away. "I love you." Ron smiled as Draco pulled him into a passionate kiss. It was heated and needy and Ron couldn't stop himself from giving in and pushing himself closer and closer while trying to devour everything that was Draco Malfoy.

When they finally pulled apart with their breath coming in pants they looked at one another. "I love you too." Draco said before placing himself between Ron's legs kissing him again and pulling at his robes, as Ron tried to strip him of his own. They had just gotten their chests bare when they heard people coming towards them. Draco paid them no mind kissing Ron's neck and running his hands over the now exposed flesh.

"Draco their headed this way." Ron warned and tried to push him away but instead found himself moaning as his nipple was bitten and the hands found his trousers. "Draco..." Ron moaned as Draco's head left his nipple and he pressed their chests and hips together, his own hands roaming his back and squeezing his bum.

"Ron I want you." Draco purred in his ear kissing it lightly before nibbling the lobe.

Gasping Ron pulled Draco closer pressing himself farther into the tree and kissing him all his was worth. "I think we should continue this elsewhere then." He said as the voices sounded about five feet away.

"But why?" Draco purred nibbling his ear.

"You don't want all of Hogwarts to see my ass do you?" Ron asked and chuckled at the angry look he got. "If that's not Harry and Hermione I'm sure whoever it is will be sure to summon a crowd." Ron reasoned and Draco gave in and pulled away to close his robes and adjust Ron's.

"So when we continue this?" He asked slightly put out by the idea of waiting.

"I'm not sure." Ron admitted which earned him a glare. "Well you know we do have to do damage control at some point. By now the whole school is going on about it."

"I don't care." Draco stuck his nose in the air.

"Well we do." Harry said coming around the tree not at all pleased with seeing Malfoy basically sitting in Ron's, 'his' Ron's lap. "What are you doing Ron? I thought you hated Malfoy?" Beside him Hermione huffed she was not pleased either, but this did mean her and Ginny were safe.

Draco looked like he was going to run but he sat there for a moment and then instead of running leaned into Ron. "He was talking to his new boyfriend." He assured them.

"WHAT?" Harry practically screeched about to pull his wand and destroy Malfoy on the spot. "Ron?" He looked to best friend and was not happy to see him appraising the situation.

"Boyfriend? Are you sure Draco?" Ron asked ignoring the fact Harry and Hermione were there.

"I'm quite sure. Unless you don't want to be." Draco faltered and looked Ron in the eyes but he did not get an answer instead he received a kiss.

That was about the time Harry snapped and was about to pull them apart when Ron stopped and looked at him. "Well there you have it Harry. He's my boyfriend."

"But Ron…" Harry was about to say something.

"I'm sorry if you don't like this. But I'm quite happy." Ron interrupted.

'I love you Ron.' Harry thought before sighing and nodding. "Well if you're happy I'll let it slide…BUT if you ever make him unhappy Malfoy you will answer to me." Harry said before storming away.

Instead of following him immeadiately Hermione turned to Ron. "I'm happy for Ron, but I will make him pay if he hurts you. Oh and me and Ginny are dating." She said quickly before following Harry to comfort him.

"That was better than I thought it would be." Ron admitted.

"You didn't know did you?" Draco looked at him seriously.

"Know what?" Ron gave him a confused look.

"Potter's head over heels for you." Draco said simply before diving back in to devour his feast, and Ron wasn't able to ask or think about it much longer either.

'I guess it will have to wait until later.' Ron thought as he gave into Draco.

Tiny epilogue… (After all it's a one shot)

It never did get thought over though as Ron and Draco went on to get married and poor Harry was never able to confess, but moved on to date Cho. While Hermione and Ginny went through a few problems, not that Ron and Draco didn't, they got married the year after Ron and Draco. Harry did marry much later.

Author's End Note: Yeah I know it's not my best. I wrote it so the idea would leave me in peace. Still R&R! I love to hear from you guys.


End file.
